bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Phoenix God 9842/Juno-Seto vs Krantz (POLL)
Juno-Seto'' ' '''Leader Skill:' Omniscient Effulgence : 50% boost to max HP, Rec, damage taken boosts BB gauge, probable resistance against 1 KO attack & negates Def ignore effect 4~7 BC fill, 20% chance to resist 1 KO attack ''Extra Skill: Amaranthine Bastion '' Adds Light barrier effect to BB/SBB for 3 turns & greatly boosts Rec relative to amount of depleted HP 2000 HP on barrier, 50% base boost to Rec + 1.5% boost per 1% HP lost, 200% boost max ''Brave Burst: '''Heliacal Rising 'Offense 15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & gradually restores HP for 3 turns Heals (3500~4500 + 10% of target's Rec) HP Super BB: Juno's Risorgimento Offense 20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, gradually restores HP for 3 turns, probability of raising allies from KO & greatly boosts max HP Heals (4000~5000 + 10% of target's Rec) HP, 12% chance to revive with 25% HP filled, 25% boost to max HP Ultimate BB: Rapturous Metanoia ['Offense] 24 combo massive Light attack on all foes, fully restores HP for 3 turns, high probability of raising allies from KO & activates Light barrier 80% chance to revive with full HP, 25000 HP on barrier''' ''SP Skills'' 10-Boost own Def relative to amount of depleted HP 20-Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB 20-Enchances LS's max HP, Rec parameters boost effect 30-Allows 50% damage reduction to last an extra turn 40-Enchances BB/SBB HP restortion each turn 50-Adds boost to Def relative to Rec for 3 turns to BB/SBB 40-Adds considerable boost to BC,HC drop rate for 3 turns to BB/SBB 10-Enchances BC,HC drop rate boost for 3 turns '' '''Krantz ' '''Leader Skill: Five Light's Decree '' 50% boost to Atk and 30% boost to max HP when 5 elements or more are present, 100% boost to Atk and 30% boost to max HP for all allies, huge boost to BC, HC drop rates & hugely boosts BB gauge each turn'' 20% BC, HC & fills 6 BC Extra Skill: Sublimating Talent [http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Virtuous_Cape Virtuous Cape] 30% boost to all parameters when Virtuous Cape is equipped, probable 20% damage reduction & reduces BB gauge required for BB 20% reduction & 20% chance to reduce damage Brave Burst:''' '''Swallow's Heavenly Decree Offense 15 combo Light attack on all foes, removes all status ailments, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn Super BB: Deus Claymore Offense 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn Heal 3500-4000 + 40% of own Rec & 35% BC, HC Ultimate BB: Etheria Divider Offense 23 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns & adds all elements to attack for 3 turns 150% Def to Atk SP 20-20% boost to all paramters 10-Boost Def when HP is over 50% 20-Damage taken slightly boost BB gauge '' ''40-Adds considerable Def boost relative to Rec effect to BB/SBB 10-Adds status aliments removal to SBB 10-Adds HP restoration to BB 40-Adds probable slight HP restoration when atk effect to BB/SBB 50-Allows 50% damage reduction to last 2 turns 50-Allows UBB buffs to last for 4 turns Who do you prefer as the best mitigator? Juno-Seto Krantz Category:Blog posts